villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abra Kadabra (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Abra Kadabra from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Abra Kadabra. Abra Kadabra is a villain in the third season of The Flash. Although he poses as a magician, Abra Kadabra is in truth using technology of the future for his tricks and "sorcery". When Abra Kadabra is captured by The Flash, he offers to reveal the identity of the evil speedster Savitar to him if Barry lets him go. He is portrayed by David Dastmalchian, who also played Dwight Pollard, Thomas Schiff, and Murdoc. Biography Past Abra Kadabra hails from Earth-1 of the 64th century. Due to the technological in his time, Abra has some kind of nanotechnology built into his body that allows him to perform extraordinary feats. However, to the people of 2017 his powers seem like magic. In 2014, Abra Kadabra started a string of robberies on Earth-19, resulting in the deaths of many civilians, including Gypsy's partner. This actions put him on top of the Collector's most wanted list. Eventually, Abra resurfaced and robbed more technology companies before fleeing to Earth-1. Central City heists At Central City, Abra Kadabra turns up at Stagg Enterprises, intending to steal some of the technology that has been stored there after Simon Stagg's death. When he reveals himself to two security guards, they draw their guns and ask Abra how he got inside the facility. Abra arrogantly states that that was the least impressive of his skills. As the security guards open fire, Abra teleports himself into one of Stagg's devices which holds the bullets at bay. He then swiftly switches places with the two security guards, trapping them inside the device while he stands outside. With another snap of his fingers, Abra causes the device to fill with water. While the men drown, Abra leaves the facility. While investigating the security guards corpses, Barry is informed that Kord Industries is being attacked at the same time. He speeds off to Kord where he finds Abra Kadabra walking through the premises. He confronts Abra Kadabra who immediately identifies Barry as The Flash. Barry asks whether Abra did not believe he would turn up. Kadabra claims that while he expected the Flash to come, he did not expect him to be so young. Furthermore, he correctly identifies the Flash as Barry Allen. Abra reveals that he is from the future and, in order to prove it, names events that happen in 2017. He also mentions Barry's quest to save Iris, who is supposed to die by the hands of the evil speedster Savitar in the near future. When Abra claims to know everything about Savitar and Barry, Barry attempts to grab him. Abra, however, tricks him and Barry only holds a fake arm in his hands. As Abra turns to flee, a breach opens near both men and Gypsy jumps out of it. She attacks Abra with an energy beam and Abra acknowledges that she is still seeking revenge. He then draws a deck of cards and hurls it at Gypsy and Barry. While Barry speeds through the cards, the cards manifest around Abra Kadabra as a barrier and Kadabra is gone when Barry reaches him. Cisco eventually locates Abra Kadabra at Mercury Labs. There, he is confronted by both Barry and Wally and his retreat is cut off by Cisco and Gypsy. The group urges him to surrender and Gypsy claims that he cannot trick all of them. However, the Abra they are confronting is revealed to be a hologram which vanishes after smugly claiming, "I think I just did!". The real Abra manifests inside S.T.A.R. Labs, much to the horror of Julian, Joe and Caitlyn. When Joe draws a gun, Abra turns it into a water pistol. With another move of his hand Abra blasts away all three, causing them to retreat. They run to the armory where Joe grabs an energy gun. However, when Abra turns up he causes the energy beam to fly right past him. He then teleports next to Joe, knocks him out and takes the rifle from him. Julian and Caitlyn surrender and Kadabra claims that he can take what he came for now. However, before he can do so Barry speeds into the room and cuffs him with special handcuffs that prevent him from using his powers. Realizing that he is trapped, Abra offers Barry a deal. Barry lets Abra go and in return, Abra will tell him the true identity of Savitar. Prisoner Barry knocks out Abra and imprisons him in one of S.T.A.R. Labs' cells. Although Gypsy wants to take Abra back to her earth immediately, Barry manages to convince her to allow them to talk to Abra first, as Savitar's identity could be the key to saving Iris' life. Before she leaves Abra to Team Flash, Gypsy furiously screams at Abra that he will die for his crimes and that she will enjoy watching him executed. After Gypsy has gone, Barry asks what Abra knows about Savitar. Abra describes Savitar as the god of speed and claims that he is unstoppable. Although Barry will defeat Savitar in the future, he will not do so until after Savitar has taken from Barry what he loves the most. Iris and Barry then urge Abra to reveal Savitar's name to them but Abra instead taunts them, claiming that they all know that Iris will die unless Abra tells them about Savitar. He sums up their situation once again - if they let him go, Abra will give them Savitar's name; if they hand him over to Gypsy, Iris will die. After leaving Savitar, each team member broods over how to deal with the situation. Meanwhile, Kadabra is approached by Joe, Iris' father. Kadabra claims that he knew Joe would come as Joe is the only one willing to do something. Joe claims that Kadabra came to this earth with a purpose but Kadabra brushes it off, claiming that it is beyond Joe's understanding. Joe then claims that he is willing to accept Kadabra's deal for Iris' sake. After making sure that he will murder Kadabra should he make just one step before revealing Savitar's identity, Joe then opens Kadabra's cell. Kadabra then tries to tell Joe who Savitar is but an alerted Gypsy show up, causing Kadabra to teleport away. Now free, Kadabra enters the Time Vault from which he obtains a glowing sphere. After stealing the sphere, Kadabra moves towards the elevator. Joe confronts him and once more demands Savitar's name. However, Kadabra claims that their deal is nullified due to Gypsy's interference and instead throws a sphere at Joe and the arriving Julian and Caitlyn. The sphere explodes, destroying the entire room and impaling Caitlyn on a pipe. In the chaos, Kadabra escapes. Time Machine Team Flash eventually realizes why Kadabra has been stealing all the technology - he intends to build a time machine to return to the future. Indeed, Kadabra has built a time machine, with the sphere he stole from the Time Vault functioning as the last missing piece and the time machine's energy source. The team realizes that Kadabra would need a temporal wormhole to return to his time and that opening that wormhole would mean that the team can track him down. Meanwhile, Kadabra is steering his timeship through Central City and eventually opens a wormhole. As he steers towards it, he sees Barry and Wally speeding towards him and changes his course. This time, Gypsy and Cisco step in his way. A race through the city ensues in which Kadabra desperately attempts to shake off his pursuers. He eventually opens up another wormhole free of any interference but Barry manages to speed fast enough to jump into the air and onto Kadabra's time ship. He grabs Kadabra and jumps out of the ship with him just in time to see the now uncomandeered vessel fly through the wormhole into the 46th century. On the floor, Gypsy arrests Kadabra for mass murder. Kadrabra smugly tells Barry to let Gypsy arrest him, claiming that Barry will never learn what Kadabra knows and that Iris will die because of it. When it is time for Gypsy and Kadabra to return to Earth-19, the entire Team Flash confronts both in the breaching chamber. Flash tells Kadabra that none of them will stop Gypsy from bringing Kadabra back to his earth. Barry adds that he won't offer Kadabra any escape because Kadabra has done terrible things but adds that Kadabra is still a man with family and friends. Appealing to the good side in Abra Kadabra, Barry begs Kadabra to tell him who Savitar is. Kadabra is amused and claims that in the future, Savitar and Barry have been enemies for years and that, despite Barry fighting other enemies like Zoom, Thawne and DeVoe, Savitar was the one to truly break Barry. Kadabra then coldly states that he has his own execution to attend and Barry steps out of the way. Gypsy and Abra then walk through a breach back to Earth-19 where Kadabra is presumably executed for his crimes. Gallery KadabraAppears.png|Abra Kadabra appears at Stagg Enterprises AbraMagic.png|Abra Kadabra teleports himself into the device KadabraTeleports.png|Kadabra teleports again KadabraConfronted.png|The team confronts Kadabra's hologram KadabraStarLAbs.png|Kadabra appears at S.T.A.R. Labs KadabraGlee.png|Kadabra enjoys frightening Team Flash Navigation de:Abra Kadabra (Arrowverse) Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Deal Makers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Flash Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains